It's always good in the end
by Miscombob
Summary: Another quick story...


Zoroark sat watching the sunset from his 'porch' if you could call it that. He sighs, and sits up. "Nothing here matters anymore." He gets up and opens the door to find his trustworthy friend, torchic, sleeping already. The makeshift house would have to do until the next day, when they get down to buissness and start to make their small town, and no one would interfere with their emotions, not even the one person that didn't hurt their feelings, shinx, wasn't allowed to come. It was their paradise, a place to escape the dramas of everyday life, a chance to relax. But that would all change the next month.

"Zoro, I'm going out!" Torchic called, and headed out the door. Their village had improved tenfold, and trader Pokemon had come to make shops. The occasional Pokemon would visit for delacasy foods, and this had made torchic and Zoroark quite wealty! But that was not what Torchic had come to town for. No, she had come to the town to pass into the forbiddon forest, the one only brave Pokemon would even stray near. But torchic did concider herself quite brave, but she was in truth a little rash. So she headed to the forest, in search of a missing Pokemon. The pokemon's name was eevee, and torchic was determined to save the little child. She entered the forest and trekked on.

Zoroark somewhat acknowledged torchic's call, as he was half asleep. "How DOES she get all that energy!?" He thought, Rolling over. Bit then he eyed the clock. "15 past sunrise!? I'm late!" he yelled, running through the house, grabbing his sword and helmet. Zoroark was the humble ruler of the village, and every day he would either guard or do court. "I'm to ADD for that." Torchic had said when Zoroark asked her to join him one day. But at the moment it was time to guard, and Zoroark firmly stod at the entrance to the city, clutching his sword in case of danger.

Torchic was moving along in the forest, having to KO a few evil Pokemon once in a while. "Something seemed off about those Pokemon..." Torchic said, trying to figure it out. She of course, being non-observant, moved along, unaware of the evil presence following her. With completely white eyes and blood stained to his fur, he was the single most scary thing a Pokemon could see. His name? Hero-riolu. A demon known from far away, but why was it here?

"Hi um, mister Zoroark, sir?" Zoroark shifted his eyes to the man speaking. "That man stole my toilet, and he's lying about not doing it. And that was the best one on the market by Todd's toilets." Zoroark sighed. Torchic was right, court was boring has heck. But it had to be done. "I didn't steal his toilet! I saw a bunneary take it!" Zoroark laughed. "But you ARE a bunneary!" The bunneary sweatdropped and then admitted to the crime, and court was dismissed. Now Zoroark had the rest of the day off. He went back home and turned on Human Planet. "I love this channel..." He said, lying back to the comfy chair.

Torchic was suddenly knocked back by a brown blur. She landed on the ground, breaking the lens in one of her goggles. "Who's there?! Show yourself?!" She yelled at nothing. The brown blur was back, but then it slowed down. There in front of her was a black eyed blood covered eevee, who was but a child. "Nononononono." Torchic said, backing up. She then heard an echoey voice say "Oh yes..." and then she was tackled by the mangled eevee.

A startled looking boy poliwag with a girlish voice burst into Zoroark and torchic's house. He had a large helmet over his eyes. "*huff* Mister-*huff* Zoroark-*huff* sir.." he said, out of breath. "Yes private tamama?" Tamama looked to the forest, or in this case gestured but whatever. "T-Torchic's screaming from the forest sir." Zoroark gasped. Torchic usually didn't show fear most of the time, so if she was screaming it was horrible. "I'm coming Torchic!" He yelled, pushing the private aside and running to the forest.

Torchic was being attacked by the...thing. It bit and punched her, and she screamed for Zoroark to come. Finally, Zoroark arrived and looked with horror at the scene. But then he attacked. He didn't use his special move, but he still used a power full one. He picked torchic up from off the ground and started running. The echoey voice was back. "You won't take her away... She belongs to ME now." Sudddenly thick walls of black rock surrounded them. "You like? Bedrock, can't even be cut with diamonds." Zoroark growled. "Oh? Is someone mad? Well I suppose I would let you out in return for the girl..." Zoroark growled again. "NEVER!" He shouted, just to be shot by a beam of energy. Zoroark collaspsed and the being hovered to torchic. Under the now moonlight. Torchic only got to see the pupil less riolu before all she saw was black, and she faded her way into death.


End file.
